


Untold Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Untold Secrets

Clint starts to distance himself from Natasha after her and Bruce get together due to her feelings for her. He then reveals to Steve his actual past and his connection to the Winter Soldier. Steve recruits Clint to help him.  
Mean while Natasha is left wondering about her best friends with drawn attitude towards her. She wants him back.


End file.
